Marijuana has been used for thousands of years to treat chronic pain, multiple sclerosis, cancer, seizure disorders, nausea, anorexia, inflammatory and neurodegenerative diseases. However, the undesirable neuropsychological and cognitive side effects greatly limit the medical use of marijuana. However, there are no currently FDA-approved effective medications for prevention and treatment of these cannabis-related disorders. Thus, there is a need to develop a treatment for preventing the negative effects of cannabis-related disorders.